


If they saw you as I did

by childunderthemoon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Short Jaina and Sylvnas smut. Different kinds of AU for each chapter.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Hear the fire roar

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPER SHORT xD

To Jaina's surprise. The Banshee didn't smell strange, or even close to what death smelled like. She smelled like Rhapsody Malt and braised boar ribs. Not so strange considering that was what they where dining on tonight. The dwarfs of Ironforge was very welcoming, even though no dwarf joined their table. The Banshee had a bad reputation, but Jaina didn't care. She liked her company.

“You are staring again Proudmoore.” Sylvannas tilted her head slightly, her hand clasped a boar rib and her dark eyes studied the mage closely.

“I just.” Jaina blushed and tried to hide behind her beer mug.

The Banshee laughed throwing the rib into the fire and it roared as the greased-up meat met the flames. Her laugh wasn't like the laughs of the living. This was a dark and twisted laugh combined with the sparking fire made it really eerie.

Sylvanas leaned over the table, caressed Jaina's face making the Mage's face turn even redder than it was before.

“Full of tears will be that day, the day you say.” Jaina chanted, Sylvanas leaned in closer their lips met and the Banshee exhaled.

“The day I say.” Sylvanas chanted back and in unison they whispered. “I love you.”


	2. Game set match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer AU

Sylvanas glared at the screen. This time was her time. She was going to wreck that redheaded biatch.

"I am there shield." the redhead said and flexed her character, shield up and maze at the ready. The online game had been on for years and Sylvanas had played from day one but, that woman had just started, she was an annoying streamer with an army of fans helping her get through even the hardest stuff. 

“I don’t give a fuck who you are noob.” Sylvanas hissed into her mic.

The redhead chuckled in her headphones.

“I totally demolished you last night.” She said.

“You are a noob streamer with an army of noobs. Of course, I could take on fifty paladins! ALONE!” Sylvanas gritted her teeth and just wanted the game to start. She had her sister with her this time, and they were going to smack some manners into that girl.

“Little moon, are you ready?” Sylvanas tone changed, it was soft and caring.

“Bow ready Ranger General.” Vereesa said.

Just as the game started and Sylvanas ran out into the arena together with Vereesa the door to her gaming room opened.

“Sylvie? Do we want dark blue linen or purple drapes?” Jaina said and Sylvanas swirled around expressing horror across her face, one of her ears slightly folded over. It always happened when she got flustered.

“For the love of the undead Jaina! What have I said about calling me that while I play!?” Sylvanas whimpered and the bellowing laughter from the headphones made it clear. Everyone had heard. 

“You are so cute when you get flustered.” Jaina said and kissed Sylvanas on the nose.

“Thanks for your sympathy.” Sylvanas pouted.

“Make sure to kill her quickly, my parents are arriving soon. Dinner, remember?” Jaina kissed Sylvanas on her lips and caressed her ear gently.

Sylvanas held back a moan and grunted instead.

“Yay,” Sylvanas sank down into her chair and gazed at the screen. Vereesa had downed both the redhead and her friend. “Thanks, little moon, remind me to send you some gold as thanks.” Sylvanas smiled towards the screen that screamed VICTORY!

“50k Sylvie.” Vereesa said cocky.

“50k!” Sylvanas screamed.

“50k as thanks for saving your ass and reputation Sylvie.” Vereesa said and Sylvanas gritted her teeth.  
“I will start playing with Alleria at least she is upfront and honest that she wants my entire gold cash after she helps me…” 

Sylvanas logged out and leaned back into her chair. Jaina returned with a package, she straddled Sylvanas lap and nuzzled against her.

“I am sorry for embarrassing you.” Jaina said 

“This is not the first time.” Sylvanas said and kissed Jaina’s neck. “What is this?” Sylvanas asked 

“Something for you. Later.” Jaina said and opened it. She held out a leather jacket. Sylvanas stood up with Jaina in her arms and swirled her around.

“AH! Put me down.” Jaina shrieked. 

Sylvanas put her girlfriend down into the chair and put on the leather jacket. It had large purple letters on the back. “Banshee Queen” 

“When you get your motorcycle license that will look so good on you.” Jaina said and licked her lips.

Sylvanas leaned down and kissed Jaina’s cheek. 

“We need to get you one too. Or you will be blocking the name on the back.” Sylvanas snickered and kissed Jaina firmly on the lips.

Jaina wore a soft blue dress with golden swirls. Sylvanas put her hands at the fold and in under the dress.

“Sylvanas.” Jaina exhaled.

“You said we had an hour.” Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s thigh as she got down on her knees.

“Please hurry.” Jaina pleaded

Sylvanas wanted to savor her lover but with the time limit she had to go full throttle directly. A holler left Jaina when Sylvanas lips closed around her clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this cute idea last night just before bed about a Modern AU where Sylvanas was a gamer and got distracted by Jaian while she played.


End file.
